


New

by WonderBoy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sharing, Tumblr Prompt, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderBoy/pseuds/WonderBoy
Summary: Sometimes, Lance makes mistakes.But sometimes, they're worth it.





	New

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt/Request: In honor of clichés, Hunk and Lance sharing an umbrella
> 
> This is my first time writing hance so I hope I did it justice ヽ(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ

The sky had been overcast with gloomy, gray clouds for days without spilling a drop, so that morning Lance had felt confident in his choice to take a chance without his rain gear. And on the way to school, he had been fine. More than fine. Perfect. Despite the clouds, it was comfortably warm outside for late spring. If the sun had peeked out it would have been the best day in a while.

But now torrential rain struck the windows and played a frantic rhythm on the roof of the bus stop. He had no proof, but it felt like the world was laughing at him.

He went through a mental checklist of everything in his backpack, but it was a lost cause. Even if he had something he could chance getting wet for a few minutes, nothing would last in the downpour.

His mother was definitely going to kill him when he ended up sick from the walk home. Especially after she told  _everyone_  to bring an umbrella with them all week.  

His anguished groaning drowned out the first time someone tried to get his attention, so the hesitant tap on his shoulder startled him.  

When he turned around, Hunk Garrett was standing behind him with a sheepish smile. One hand was wrapped around the strap of his backpack, and in the other he was holding a folded umbrella. The two have a couple classes together that semester, but Hunk was on a different track than Lance, so he didn’t really know much about him.

Except that he was apparently much better prepared than him. 

Lance, to his horror, blushed as he stumbled out of the way of the door. “Sorry,” he mumbled. 

For some reason, Hunk looked equally embarrassed as he side-stepped to match Lance’s change in position. “Uh, no. I mean it probably is a better idea to not block the door, but…I was going to offer to share. My umbrella. I noticed we usually head in the same direction. Is that weird? That’s probably weird. Sorry, I-”

Lance belatedly realized he was still staring at him like a crazy person, so he quickly waved a hand, stopping Hunk’s apology. “Oh my God, you’re a life saver!” He doesn’t mean to shout, but thankfully only Hunk was still in the area to witness his continued disastrous behavior. “Seriously, dude. You don’t mind?”

Hunk smiled, looking away with an awkward laugh. He scratched his cheek as he assured Lance it would be okay, and Lance realized there was a slight flush to his face too. 

 _Go, McClain. Maybe you’re not a_  total _disaster._

It took some maneuvering to fit them both under the umbrella, the close quarters made more awkward by how little they actually knew about each other, but after a few minutes they were on their way. The rain had brought an unwelcome chill along with it, but Hunk emanated an air of warmth despite it. He also smelled like cookies and Lance was maybe starting to stand a little too close to him, even if he could just blame the rain for it.

As they walked, Lance tried his best to fill the time with conversation, and he slowly started to realized, Hunk knew a lot more about him than he knew about Hunk. He wanted to kick himself for somehow ignoring the literal source of sunlight in his grade, but there was also a benefit to getting to ask now.

Mainly, in getting to see the way Hunk lit up while talking about his engineering program, or perfecting a new recipe. It was fun. It was also unfairly adorable.

They reach his stop first and Lance doesn’t think he’d ever been less eager to get out of the rain.

There’s something shy, and maybe a little sad, in Hunk’s smile as he left Lance at his front door and Lance just couldn’t let him go like that.

“Hey Hunk,”

Hunk turned back around, and the umbrella cast a bit of a shadow, but not enough that Lance couldn’t see the confusion on his face.

“Same time tomorrow?” He asked.

Hunk didn’t respond at first, but eventually a bright smile split his face and he laughed. “Sure, Lance.”

Lance grined back. “See you tomorrow,” he said with a wink.

And that time, there was definitely a blush.

Yeah, he could get used to this.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me, request new things, or just stalk the progress of other fics on tumblr @ thathopelessromantic.tumblr.com


End file.
